


Good Morning

by Imaantivist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: Day in the life of functioning adults Renora. Short piece that was mainly self indulgent and came to me on a whim.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Good Morning

Good morning

It always started with a "Good Morning" sometimes Nora would mix it up by adding on a term of endearment but there was always a "Good Morning" 

Nora had an internal body alarm that woke her up at 7:00 every morning precisely. Ren needed at least three alarms to wake up before 8 a.m. on any given day, but thanks Nora the process was much faster. 

Nora normally adorned Ren's nose with a kiss or two before jumping on top of him and ruffling his hair. By then he was definitely awake. Ren was quiet in the mornings. He kept his voice almost guarded in his mouth. It was just a habit of not being a morning person.

This is about when Ren would suddenly throw an arm around Nora and tuck her into him, holding on as tight as he could. They both knew Nora was stronger than he was but she let it happen nonetheless. Ren would attempt to fall back asleep while continuing to hold Nora captive but a tickle fight would pursue which Nora would immediately win. No one besides Nora knew how ticklish Ren was, especially in the spot right underneath his jaw. 

After her victory, Nora would jump up and start the shower. She grabbed two towels and threw them onto the vanity. Ren would still be slightly sluggish in bed sitting up but still enclosed in a blanket cocoon. From here Nora had two options; pick him up and lugg him into the bathroom or tease him in. The latter usually consisted of stripping slowly and inconspicuously in front of him, acting as if she had no ulterior motives. For this morning. There was no way she would be able to pick him up when he was covered in so many blankets so option two was the winner.   
She stripped her clothes as such and turned around. She acted surprised when she found him staring at her naked body. 

"Go ahead back to sleep Ren, I'll just wake you up after a steamy shower." She paid him no mind as she walked to the ensuite shower,but seconds later she felt hands caressing her lower hips. "You decide to come in after all? I really was going to let you sleep in." She teased him. 

The shower was warned by then. The water had just started to reach it's steamy peak. They had twenty minutes before the water would lose its warmth for the rest of the morning. Which is why they always showered together. It gave them a moment of intimacy that was more than even sex could provide. 

After fully submerged in water, Nora began lathering Ren's hair in soap. His hair took the longest since it was so long, and because Nora just liked to take her time weaving her fingers through the knots and massaging Ren's scalp. After the conditioner was set in place in his hair. She would begin to scrub over his skin and Ren would begin washing Nora's hair. Her hair didn't take very long to wash and she'd be midway through washing Ren's body when the conditioner sat in her hair. They washed Nora's body last. It was an easy decision to make since sometimes Ren would pin her against the shower wall and take her from behind, sometimes not, but Nora always washed up afterwards so washing up first was futile. 

It was normally around the time when the hot water would cut off and they would scurry out of the shower as fast as possible. It was the worst when Nora was still left washing the conditioner out of their hair in between cold and luke warm water. 

They dried off separately. Nora had to make sure every drop of water was cleared from her skin before dressing because she despised feeling damp, and Ren would only slightly dry off letting his clothes clear up any areas he missed. Nora still could never understand how he'd just let that happen and it made her skin crawl every time. 

Once clothes were all settled, Nora would braid Ren's hair. He always kept it as long as he could in memory of his father's hair and Nora absolutely loved it. Sometimes she'd experiment with different braid types and updos. Out of all the styles to choose, Nora's favorite was a high ponytail, his hair all bunched together and a few strands falling to frame his face. It made her stomach feel warm with more than just affection but they didn't have time for a second round and another shower, so Nora mostly kept it to a simple braid. The bottom tied together with a small ribbon. 

Breakfast was usually a quick affair. Oatmeals and yogurts or a banana to go if they were running late (that mostly happened when they decided to spend a little longer in the shower for activities). 

"Got your keys?" Ren read off his mental checklist aloud. 

"Yup!"

"Phone charger?" 

"Yup!" Nora smiled at him larger with each bullet that was checked off. 

"Did you take your birth control?" Her smile faltered. Nora flew back into the bedroom. The sound of the bathroom faucet went off as Nora took water for her pill. She came back just as fast with the smile back on her face. 

"Thanks babe! If it went for you we'd probably have three kids by now." 

"More like five." He chided playfully. 

"Jeez I'm not that forgetful." She said rolling her eyes but then she seemed to think about it.   
"No you're right." And with that final comment she was out the door. 

They shared one car so Ren would drop her off at work before driving to his own job.

They'd meet up after the work day at six. Once a week after work they'd drive to the supermarket to pick up dinner. Nora was no help when grocery shopping. She liked to hang off of Ren, restless after a day at work. Ren was mostly able to ignore her hyper antics. Ren would pretend to run over Nora's feet with the grocery cart and Nora would pretend to be annoyed but be giggling at the same time. Then Ren would have to convince Nora that no, she could not get in the grocery cart and he would not push her around the store. That argument would last for about 3 minutes before Nora's attention would wander elsewhere. They got the basics for a simple dinner before returning home to throw it together. 

Nora wasn't the best cook but she could prep the ingredients for Ren. That night they splurged and bought thick pork cutlets for tonkatsu. Nora was in charge of the rice which wasn't much more than measuring and throwing into the rice cooker. 

Nora wanted to cuddle up to Ren but she knew he didn't really like being coddled while cooking. Instead she sat at the kitchen table and flipped through a magazine stopping occasionally to sneak a peek at Ren's ass. 

Dinner didn't take too long and they would gather their plates forgoing the table and going straight to the couch where they'd throw the TV on and watch whatever was on basic cable, normally a comedy show rerun like King of the Hill. After dinner, Nora would wash up the kitchen after only a little bit of chiding from Ren. She would never turn down a bribe of kisses. 

Once they retreated to the bedroom, Nora would brush through Ren's hair one more time before they washed up for bed. 

Footsie under the covers finished off their day. It always took Nora mere minutes to fall asleep. Ren would take a while staring at Nora's peacefully asleep face, counting the nearly invisible freckles on her nose again and again until sleep overtook him and their day started anew.

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my drafts for a while and I finally was like, what the hell I'll post it


End file.
